


Pathological Liar

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Betrayal, Deception, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, Yuma reminded Vector of a pet. He was so easy to be kept happy with a little encouragement and praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathological Liar

Title: Pathological Liar  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Characters: Tsukumo Yuma, Vector  
Words: 563  
Genre: Friendship/Angst  
Summary: At times, Yuma reminded Vector of a pet. He was so easy to be kept happy with a little encouragement and praise.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

 

 

"Argh, I forgot it again! Let's see, um, 41, 26, um, was there a 37?"

Once again, Vector silently fumed over what an idiot Tsukumo Yuma was. It was infuriating to say the least, but then he remembered that he was Rei now, and that Rei had patience.

"You should really just write it down so that you don't forget it again," he suggested in his his stage voice. Rei's voice.

Once again, he hated Yuma to the depths of his being at how cheerful he had to be for this insignificant human's sake.

He couldn't help but wonder if the habit of lying constantly was bad for his mental health. Then again, it hadn't harmed him in centuries.

Yuma slapped a hand to his forehead "I did, but then I forgot where I put it," he admitted in exasperation. As if the simple gesture explained everything in life that he had to deal with.

It was ironic that the boy managed to open doors that should be closed when he couldn't even manage his own storage space.

Even Vector had to wonder how he had won the national championship when it was impossible for him to take a drink of water without soaking his shirt. Then again, appearances were deceiving. Rei, or rather, Vector knew best of all.

A pity Yuma still didn't know how the real world worked. Then, they might have something entertaining to talk about. The world wasn't nice; it was full tragedies that wore you down until joy became a forgotten memory. Until you shriveled in a rusting throne of tragedy until you were yet another carcass to dispose of. And so, the universe rotated again in an endless cruel cycle.

Vector would teach him. He would introduce him to it with a schoolboy's smile. His special project.

Suddenly, there was an uproarious clang as the stubborn metal door swung open. Vector's concentration was momentarily broken.

"Got it!" Yuma announced triumphantly

Vector noted that Yuma's face was a nauseating bright red most likely from overexertion or excitement. Yet, he was young. Vector couldn't help wondering if he had been the same when he had been his age or rather if he had ever been his age.

Nonetheless, Rei knew that he had to say something. The words that came to his lips were automatic and perfect for the situation as they always were.

Idly, he rested his fingers against his cheek and smiled in his practiced pose.

"Good job, Yuma."

Yuma's smile was rather irritating. His teeth were distracting and so blindingly white. It was such a relief to return to the thoughts inside his head.

At times, Yuma reminded him of a pet. He was so easy to be kept happy with a little encouragement and praise.

Soon, Yuma would discover the secrets behind his smile, and he would see if he would be so cheerful then. Vector only wanted to bring out the best in him after all. What were friends for after all?

"So, are we meeting at my house after school?" The boy was nearly on the toes of his sneakers in excitement.

"You bet." Vector granted him with a grin.

Vector had to stifle his laughter behind the knit scarf. For him, manipulation was all too easy.

It was all the more devastating when the enemy that betrayed you was the one you knew.


End file.
